The present invention generally relates to rotary recording medium reproducing apparatuses capable of placing and leaving a rotary information recording medium in a state possible for reproduction within the reproducing apparatus when a jacket having a lid for accommodating the recording medium therein is inserted into and then pulled out from within the reproducing apparatus, and also capable of incasing the recording medium within the jacket so that the recording medium can be obtained outside the reproducing apparatus together with the jacket, when the empty jacket is inserted into and then pulled out from within the reproducing apparatus. The present invention relates more particularly to a rotary recording medium reproducing apparatus having a jacket opening enlarging device for enlarging an opening of the jacket in a state where the enlargement is limited at the right and left ends of the jacket, when the jacket is inserted into the reproducing apparatus.
Conventionally, in an apparatus for reproducing a rotary recording medium (referring to video disc, PCM audio disc, and the like, and hereinafter simply referred to as a disc), there are types of apparatuses in which a disc is reproduced when the disc is loaded upon clamping and placing of the disc within the reproducing apparatus, by inserting into and then pulling out a disc jacket (disc case) which has a lid and accommodates a disc therein, from within the reproducing apparatus. As a conventional apparatus of this type, in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 231,868 filed Feb. 5, 1981, entitled "DISC-SHAPED RECORDING MEDIUM REPRODUCING APPARATUS" in which the assignee is the same as that of the present application, a reproducing apparatus was proposed which cooperates with a disc case comprising a jacket which has a space for accommodating a disc and an opening for allowing the disc to go in and out of the jacket, and a lid member inserted through the opening of the jacket for closing the opening of the jacket, where the reproducing apparatus comprises an inserting opening through which the case is inserted, a turntable for rotating the disc, clamping means for clamping at least one of the disc and the lid member provided at an innermost part on the opposite side from the inserting opening with respect to the turntable, jacket opening enlarging device provided in the vicinity of the inserting opening, capable of moving over the turntable between the position in the vicinity of said inserting opening and the innermost part of said reproducing apparatus, for enlarging the opening of the jacket by entering inside said cutouts of said lid member, upon insertion of the jacket into the reproducing apparatus through the inserting opening, lowering and raising means for lowering the disc to a position where the disc is placed on the turntable from a clamped position where the disc is clamped by the clamping means upon starting of the reproduction and raising the disc to the clamping position from the turntable upon finishing or discontinuing of the reproduction, a reproducing transducer for reproducing the disc placed on the turntable, and moving means for moving the reproducing transducer from a waiting position to a reproducing position with respect to the disc.
In the above reproducing apparatus, the opening of the jacket is enlarged by the jacket opening enlarging device, when two parts at the right and left sides equidistant from the center part of the jacket opening are held by enlarging fingers and then spread upwards and downwards. Hence the jacket opening is enlarged in a substantially uniform manner between the right and left enlarging fingers. Although the extent to which the jacket opening is enlarged gradually becomes small towards the outer sides of these enlarging fingers, the jacket opening is enlarged to the right and left ends thereof. According to the shape, material, and molding method of the jacket, the jacket opening may be greatly enlarged to the right and left ends thereof. In such a case, a gap will be formed between the disc and the jacket opening, along the thickness direction of the disc. Because of this gap, the disc becomes movable upwards and downwards within the jacket opening. As will be described hereinafter, this will cause damage to the disc.
When the jacket is pulled out of the reproducing apparatus, a lifter of the lowering and raising means rises to support the center part of the disc. Because this lifter is raised in accordance with the operation in which the jacket is pulled out, the lifter will rise rapidly to hit against the disc if the jacket is pulled out in a quick manner. In such a case, the disc may bounce upwards and downwards above the filter. If the jacket opening is greatly enlarged to the right and left ends thereof, this bouncing of the disc within the jacket opening will be large. Therefore, there was a disadvantage in that the recording surface of the disc will be hit by the enlarging fingers unnecessarily, and become damaged.